All Of Our Days
by RainTwister18
Summary: Life comes and goes. She just never though it would hurt this much. A Tribute to Monty Oum.


**We've lost a important animator/artist/friend. Monty Oum died at the young age of 33. One of the head animators over at RoosterTeeth and creator of the popular series RWBY.**

To me Monty was such a inspiration to artist everywhere, watching his series RWBY would always put a smile on my face no matter what. The music is beautiful , and characters amazing.

I wanted to draw a comic as a tribute but I felt that I wouldn't be able to convey all of it in just a here is my tribute to this amazing man, who helped inspire so many.

My writing isn't so great, but I hope this would bring some justice to him.

**Written while listening to "All of our days" from RWBY season 2 track , I suggest listening to it while reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

RWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBYRWBY

_I can't believe it_

_No really? Your lying_

_At least he's in a better place_

Those were the words she heard for days now, always drifting within whispers or mumbles. Though even then, even when all the facts were there she couldn't believe them she just couldn't believe he was gone.

**_Long ago, before we met,I dreamed about you._**

**_The peace you'd bring._**

**_The songs we'd way you'd make things new._**

But here she stands over his grave, a single rose in her hand welting slowly like her heart was right at that rain poured mercilessly upon her short bob cut hair, her red highlights enchanted . The hood over her head stood stiff , but you could still see her small form shake. Quiet hiccups and whimpers could be heard over the storm, a storm that seem to cry along with the young her peripheral vision a white blur could be seen.

"RUBY! There you are, do you have ANY idea how worry Yang and Bl….Ruby?" The heiress stop short a few steps from her, her arms that had been posed with a annoyed stances were now relax by her side. The rain drops seemed to freeze when they made contact with her, but that didn't seem to bother Weiss , no, it was her friends empty stare that did. She remembered her days hearing Professor Monty speak. He spoke with such passion that Weiss couldn't help be be enchanted. All her life she was told to do her best, there was not such thing as failure when it came to a Schnee. But then one day she found herself in the infirmary , a careless strike had almost cost her her life. Weeks went by and she seemed to give up , what good was a failure for a huntress. It was then that Professor Monty had stopped her asking what had happen to her, and once she told him he only smiled and shook his head saying.

_Everyone fails during the course of their life , that's what makes us human but more importantly that's what makes us when you can take those failures and learn from them will you grow, and I can see you are making wonderful progress. Now get back to work !_

She took those words to heart.

**_Then one day, you arrived._**

**_I heard your angel cry._**

**_Helpless, small, and perfect,Welcome to your life._**

"Ruby please you have to come inside , this isn't healthy just standing here in the rain , your going to catch a cold and then what? Look at you your shaking!" Reaching for her leader she was caught short as Ruby spun around, she could feel her aura go a blaze so strong it would put her sister's to shame. Grey eyes met ice blues , the harsh stare making Weiss flinch.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE'S GONE! PROFESSOR MONTY IS GONE WEISS AND I DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE!" It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair how he was just taken and there was nothing they could have done. Ruby knew of loss , she knew the hardship promising to never lose anyone ever again, but she couldn't save her own professor. Lowering her head silent tears streamed down her face, hands clenched the rose even harder bruising the already dying flower. An intense heat could be felt from her right and soon strong arms wrapped around her small frame, the scent of sand wood and smoke surrounded Ruby instantly feeling safe.

**_And on that day, I made a vow._**

**_Whispered and true._**

**_No matter what, no matter how,I made this promise to you._**

There wasn't words to be said at that moment, just silences and acceptance. Yang let the rains fall on her skin, a sizzling sounds heard as they dissolved , seeing Ruby like this broke her heart she was too young to go through this again they all was more then a mentor, he was a father, to her,Ruby,Blake,Weiss , Hell the whole school! Losing him was liking losing her mother again, except she was still out there , Monty was not. Ice princess herself was a mess for the first 2 days , she looked up to the professor always paid extra attention to his lectures. Yang still remembers how she was the first to leave the mess hall , giving the excuse that crying over the dead wouldn't do anything. Though the team all knew it was a lie to cover just how badly the news affected her. Soon enough the next day Weiss had a little melt down during combat was different though , she didn't cry, wasn't angry, she just sat there smiling hugging everyone, telling them all it would be alright.

Yang knew soon enough she would break, Ruby had always been the back bone of the team, she was the leader and took that role seriously. So all the hugs, activities and exercises were her way of making them forget , a way to stop them from breaking . For the longest time it worked, until this morning when Ruby had gone missing.

**_I will cling, I will clutch,I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away._**

**_I won't leave, I won't go,I will stay with you all our days._**

And here she was holding her little sister, whispering words of love and promises. How couldn't she have noticed the lack of muscles on her sisters arms? They felt so weak. Lack of weight she felt as she clinged onto her. Looking over to Weiss she could see how she too was surprise, worried,sadness and most of all loathing. Loathing as she could do nothing to calm her best friend, partner and leader.

"He wouldn't want this." Someone whispered. " He would want us to be happy, make his legacy live on. We can't do that if we're just here falling apart , crying over something that wasn't in our control"

"Always the sentimental one aren't we Blakey?" The faunas chuckled at the brawlers remark. Her ears out in the open, but a umbrella tightly in her hands. Being sentimental wasn't something she was so used to , not many people tried to understand her. Her teammates had been the first of she had trusted, though she had to thank her Professor for that. There was always doubts, what would her newly selected teammates say if they found out about her heritage? Worst Weiss, the heiress to a family she vowed to hate for all her life? It was Professor Monty who calm her thoughts:_ You can't let your past make way to your future!_

**_Years of joy have passed since then._**

**_With time I've seen you you play, new each day._**

**_I begged the time to slow._**

So of course when the news of his passing had reached her she cried. Shouted at the sky asking why someone important was once again taken from her. Though looking now she never suffered more then Ruby had. She remember the days the leader would run into their room, screaming in excitement at the new blueprints of upgrades for Crescent Rose that she and the Professor had worked on together. He was always so proud of them as he always told them, looking at each of them as his own children . Always telling them they would make a great future, together they needed to take care of each other and over time their bond would be unbreakable.

He was right of course.

**_And though I miss the little girl,You've made me awful proud._**

**_Funny how our lives change,'Cause you're my hero now._**

Around them stood there friends, family. All of them here to honor the one man that made such a huge impact on their lives. A man who they would never forget. Someone who's memories would make them fight even as Blake watch Ruby cry in Yang's arms , she knew what she had to say, the truth the only truth she knew he would want.

"Live you life to the fullest little rose. Keep moving forward!"

Those words alone did it,soon sounds of cheering surround them. Nora who had walked in at some point jumped around dragging a tired Ren both soaked to the bone from the rain. Pyrrha was with Jaune both sharing a umbrella , smiled at Blake. It felt like the whole academy were here as she saw Professor Oz in the distance. Everyone was here to help Ruby.

"She's right Ru, He wouldn't want this and you know it. You know he loved to see you smile , and you know he'd be angry if we were just to slouch in depression all day long." Lifting her sisters chin so that she could meet her eyes , Yang smiled and softly began to sing.

_" Things in life will come and 't ever doubt, don't ever fear,I'm always here and you know."_

Ruby knew Yang had a point, she couldn't stay here and hate herself. It wasn't her fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. They had to remember him for who he was. The creative Professor that taught them all so much , but most of all taught them how to live.

**_I will cling, I will clutch,I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away._**

**_I won't leave, I won't go,I will stay with you all our days._**

So as she gently released herself from Yang's arms, as she passed the weeping Weiss and cheering Team JNPR . Ruby slowly made her way to the single tombstone in the valley fulled with flowers.

**_Here lies Professor Monty Oum, beloved mentor , father and inventor of Beacon Academy. He will always live on in our hearts. **_ 6/22/81 - 2/1/15_**  
_**

Using her aura she watched as the rose came to life once again and gently placed it. This was her not her goodbye , no she would never say goodbye. This was just the beginning of a long journey and she knew, they all knew that Monty would be there with them 100% of the way.

**_I will stay with you all our days._**


End file.
